nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Pale master
Three days locked in a tomb with undead? Necromancers sound like a college fraternity. I like how you can still qualify if you get killed. :) (yeah, I know this probably won't apply to NWN2, but I thought it was amusing) - Emerald Melios 03:46, 6 June 2006 (PDT) *Do Pale Masters still suffer in casting level (power) for DC, range, duration, etc. as they level up like they did in NWN1? Don't see any comments regarding this in the notes... Whiskeyjack 14:04, 13 November 2006 (PST) ** I can investigate, but my 10wiz/7PM spells are extremely weak compared to Quara (17 sorc) equivalents in addition to the fact that she can use lvl 9 spells and I can't even cast lvl 8 spells yet. However, the AC bonus is great, up to 51 AC with buffs now makes combat super easy even if I have to use up all memorized spells every battle to kill something :) --Surukai LV9 spells I made a wizard 10 / pale master 10, and he couldn't even cast level 9 spells (8 was the highest). Sounds like a useless class to me, or just a bug. : You only get new spells every other level, so you'd be the same as a Level 15 Wizard in that respect -- level 8 spells only. 141.156.202.163 08:14, 9 March 2007 (PST) ::This class is useless against Eldritch Knight only. My character has it worse, as he is a Sorceror/Pale Master, meaning he can only get access to two 7th circle spells. He can still give most spellcasters hell and does well against rogues and fighter classes, but Eldritch Knight's combination high fortitude save, high will save, and access to all spell circles means that it is no contest. Obviously, villains need to be handycapped so that the evil Pale Masters can die quickly against the good guy Eldritch Knights. In the OC, this class is as useful as far as a level 15 sorceror or wizard is.24.4.244.109 23:08, 8 April 2007 (PDT) Suggested Addition to the PnP comparison Section Pale masters are grossly underpowered in comparison to their PnP counter-part. One would suggest that in the "NWN 2 vs 3.5 PnP" comparison section, it should also be mentioned that: In pnp, pale masters gain immunities to disease, non-lethal damage, stunning, poison, sleep, paralysis, death effects, critical hits, ability drain, energy drain and damage to ability scores. As not all of these exist in NWN2, this means they are missing their immunities to disease, poison, sleep, death effects and ability drain. The above information is sourced from the Libris Mortis 3.5E source book, written by Andy Collins & Bruce R. Cordell, first printed in 2004 and distributed by Wizards of The Coast Inc. 00:05, 20 June 2008 (UTC) It's pretty disappointing that the create undead ability is so dramatically less powerful than the Blackguard class ability of the same name (obtained at level 7 no less!) The summoned elite vampire is only level 10! I think this class makes a lot more sense if the character is leveled to 30 but even so, there are some real balance problems with it. By the time you get most of the class abilities, you'd be stupid to actually use them. A real shame. Note the Critical Hit immunity provided at level 10 does NOT prevent sneak attacks as one might expect. Kaballah 09:26, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Tough as Bone Worth noting that the status immunities provided by the level 7 Tough as Bone feat do not include dazed, so you probably want to have Mind Blank or some such available anyway, although at least the Tough as Bone resistances can't be dispelled. Kaballah 08:24, 28 May 2009 (UTC)